Brown Mountain
by lekelly
Summary: Missing time, The twin to Deans amulet and strange beings coulld lead to the crossroad demons deal being broken. Angst humorbrotherly banter and mystery.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Brown mountain**

CHAPTER 1:- SOME DAYS IT WAS JUST TO EASY

Sam heard the key in the door and looked up to see Dean struggle in with their breakfast. He was starving, his stomach growled in anticipation. He quickly cleared a space on the small table and snagged one of the coffees, opened the lid and took a sip. Mmmm. Cautiously opening one of the bags he peered inside. Sam sighed, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Burgers! It wasn't that he disliked them just not for breakfast.

Dean picked up the bag Sam had discarded and breathed in the steamy aroma.

"Bought them just for you Sammy, know how much you like them." Dean grinned reaching in and retrieving the burger he took an enormous bite.

"Dean you know I don't eat burgers for breakfast" Sam whined.

"Which is why Francis, this would be yours." Dean held up another unopened bag and waved it under Sam's nose.

Sam grabbed it, inside was the eggs and toast that he'd requested. His older brother could be truly annoying at times. "Thanks," came the quietly mumbled reply.

Dean couldn't resist teasing Sam. He was such an easy target, with the exception of Donna; winding Sam up was the only pleasure to be had in the past few days. Needless to say he was bored. He knew he'd sunk to a new low when all the TV had to offer were programs on DIY and natural childbirth and he still couldn't bring himself to turn it off. Note to self: buy box of durex. Better still make that an extra large box. It always paid to be optimistic.

"Hey you find anything while I was out?" Dean finished the last of his burger and started on the fries...

"Yeah, I think so , give me a minute while I check it out," he replied sitting back in front of the laptop and scooping forkfuls of egg while scanning the screen , blissfully unaware of his brothers musings.

Dean finished his breakfast, dropped the now empty bags in the bin and in anticipation of a quick getaway started to roll up the jeans and shirts.

"Hey Dean, you heard of Brown Mountain in North Carolina?"

Dean frowned. "The place with the lights and Alien hunting wack jobs? "

Sam grinned. "That would be the one".

"Why?"

"Seems a hiker vanished while on one of the trails. Some tourists found him wandering about dazed and disoriented a week later. He claims to have no idea that he had been gone so long, or that his wife had reported him missing. It says here that the last thing he remembers is helping a tourist with directions.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well he probably had a row with his wife and took off to cool down with a bottle of Jack then fell asleep".

Sam nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought until I read that the hike he was on was only supposed to take a couple of hours and there had been 3 similar cases in the last few months.

"Well it's not as if we've got anything better to do. I'll finish packing; you can find the best route and hand in the keys." Dean had a feeling it was probably going to be a waste of time, but at least it would be a waste of time in another motel in another state.

Twelve hours later found them in N. Carolina, in a fleabag of a motel with one bed, no TV and defective heating. Dean woke to the feel of a warm body spooned to his back and an arm draped across his stomach. He'd been having this amazing dream about Donna, his latest sexual conquest. She had the most fabulous legs and firm ass. Reaching back he ran his hand over a firm butt and murmured, "morning darlin'.

"Dean, what you doing?" a sleepy voice questioned.

"Jesus Sam! What the hell?" Dean yelled as he leapt from the bed, striding round the room and wiping his hands on his t shirt. "That's the last time I ever! And I mean ever! Share a bed with you! I'll be lucky if I'm not traumatized for life."

Sam hastily shifted to his own side of the queen-sized bed. All he could think was it had been freezing when they had gone to bed and his body must have turned heat-seeking missile during the night. Shit, this was embarrassing!

"Sorry Dean, but I can't be held responsible for what I do when I'm asleep," he mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying to hide the fact he was bright red.

"My point exactly dude, and if you ever tell anyone about this Sam you're dead!"

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Feeling confused and insecure Dean? Because you should know you can tell me anything bro."

"No … NO!" Dean's eyebrows hiked almost into his hairline as he realized what his brother had been implying.

"I was asleep, what was your excuse?" Sam continued.

"I…. um…" Dean scrubbed his hand through his hair in agitation " I was having this dream and …"

Sam smirked.

"Shut up Sam."

"I'm going to hit the shower, your turn to get breakfast. And none of that health food crap!" Dean stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He was in serious need of a shower.

Breakfast and the incident of the bed put firmly behind him, Dean had dropped Sam off at the library and made his way to the Sheriff's office, where he presented his latest ID, Special Agent Frank Bullitt. He soon found himself seated behind a desk with all the latest information on the disappearances, plus coffee and cookies.

Winchester charm strikes again! Dean was not unaware of his looks and unlike Sam certainly not above using them when the need arose or it suited him. He could just picture his brother leaning over some dusty book, scribbling away on a notepad with only a bottle of water for refreshment.

He glanced down at the rapidly disappearing pile of cookies. Perhaps he should save Sam some. Trouble was they were rather nice and there was only a few left. Ah well, he thought to himself, what Sam never had he wouldn't miss. Leaving the files on the desk he picked up the photo copied reports, made his excuses and left.

Parking outside the library he made his way swiftly inside, locating his brother, head bent over a stack of books. He pulled out a chair and sat down, leaning over to read Sam's notes.

"Get anything useful?" Sam asked, looking up from the book he had been studying on Cherokee Indians.

"Not really, but Angela had the most amazing…"

"Dean, I don't want to know. You were supposed to be looking for information not entertaining your downstairs brain."

"So you don't want me to share?"

"No! How much simpler do I have to make this for you to understand? I don't want to know and I certainly don't want to share your leftovers. Some things you've just got to learn to keep to yourself, Dean."

"Cookies?" Dean grinned baiting Sam.

"What?" Sam screwed up his face in puzzlement.

Dean reached into his jacket and withdrew the last cookie. "Seems this old lady makes them, had a whole plate to myself. Should have been there, Sam. Melted in the mouth." And with a self satisfied grin popped it into his mouth. Yep, some days it was just too easy.

Sam stared at his brother. "You did that on purpose."

"Not my fault you jump to conclusions and can't keep your mind out of the gutter Sammy," Dean chuckled, brushing the crumbs from his shirt

Sam snorted, shoved the notepad in his jacket pocket and gathered the books together before walking over and placing them on the counter. Not seeing the librarian he looked round and spotted her coming towards them. She was small, round and had a kind face. Sam thought she would have made an excellent Mrs. Santa Claus.

"Oh there you are, dear, all finished? Hope you found what you were looking for." She walked behind the counter and passed over a napkin wrapped parcel. "A little something to take home with you," she added.

"Dean," Sam couldn't help the grin that spread across his face," I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Jenkins. She makes the most amazing cookies… and coffee cake I have ever tasted." Turning to face his brother, he picked up his present, thanked Mrs. Jenkins once again and walked out, leaving Dean with his mouth hanging open. Yes! Sam thought to himself. Some days it was just too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:- Not exactly rocket science.

Dean pulled up in front of their motel and switched off the ignition.

"Uh… Dean, you're in the wrong space, ours is further down." Sam pointed towards the vacant parking space.

"Had a little chat with the manager and he changed our room." Dean turned and picked up the copied police files from the back seat.

"Just like that? I thought you said all the rooms were taken."

"They were but now their not!" came Dean's cryptic reply.

"Huh?"

Dean looked at Sam's puzzled face. "The manager and I had a little chat".

Sam turned to scrutinize his brother's face. "Exactly how did this little chat go? Persuasive, rude, threatening? "Dean, it's not as if we can afford to get thrown out of here."

"No need to get your panties in a twist Samantha. I guess you could say i made him an offer he couldn't refuse!" Dean grinned at Sam. "I introduced him to Mr. Franklin, amazing the adjustment in attitude that had".

"You're telling me you spent $100 just to get an extra bed?" Sam's voice had gone up an octave.

"Dude you can't put a price on my sanity. Besides your nails need cutting, it's like sleeping with Freddy frigging Kruger!" Dean opened the door and got out, then leaned back in the car. "Shut your mouth Sam you look like a goldfish!"

Dean settled himself on the bed, checking and cleaning the weapons. Sam was collating their mornings research.

"Well Sam, having put that geek brain of yours in analyze mode, what have you come up with?"

"As you know lights, sometimes called spook lights, will-o-the-wisp foxfire, jack-o-lantern, have been seen for centuries,. The Cherokee Indians have verbally recorded the lights as is their tradition going back to 1200 when they fought a great battle against the Catawba Indians. They believe the lights are the spirits of Indian maidens searching for their husbands and sweethearts lost in battle. Over the years scientist's theories have been many and varied. Ranging from swamp gas to phosphorus, uranium and even car headlights. But more recent theories seem to suggest that the lights are electrically charged plasma. Apparently, the best time to see the lights is between 10 am and 2pm on a clear night, with little moon light."

"Must say, I'm impressed Sam, for you that was pretty dam concise." Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head.

Sam snorted "that's because I haven't finished" He looked back at the computer screen. "It's pretty obvious that over the centuries many have disappeared and lost their lives, on or near the mountain. But so far I can find nothing that would cause the problems that we are seeing here now. People disappearing for days and having no memory of where they have been or what they have been doing. It's almost as if those days ceased to exist."

"Yeah, have to agree Sam; the police haven't got much either. The first victim was Brian Watts, 55. The last thing he remembers is being approached by an elderly man; he has no memory of what the man looked like, what he wore or what he said. He was missing for 5 days. Then there are the 28 year old Donovan twins, Heather and Sherry…. Mmmm.. Twins… Dean closed his eyes, a look of bliss spread across his face. "Hey Sam did I ever tell you about the..."

"Yeah you did."

"How do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Dean you and twins, it's not exactly rocket science."

"Got me there bro." Dean grinned. "Hey Sam you ever…?

"What?"

"You know with twins."

"No! Jesus Dean is nothing sacred. You'll be wanting me to take pictures next."

"Nah can't afford to wait till I'm retired."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam sighed. "Dean Police report?"

"Oh, right. The Donovan twins, Heather and Sherry, they vanished for a week and the last thing they both remember is talking to a little girl. And finally John Hodson, 35, had a similar story he was missing for a week and last remembers talking to a young man. All were checked at the local hospital and all are perfectly healthy. Forensics also drew a blank." Dean placed the now cleaned weapons, cleaning cloths and gun oil back in the bag. Walking into the bathroom to wash his hands he called out. "I did find out one bit of useful information which should save us some time. They all attend a spiritualist church and as luck would have it their weekly meeting is tonight"

Sam groaned. "Well that takes care of our evenings entertainment Dean, though it will be an ideal opportunity to get them all together and see if they have anything further to add."

7 o'clock found them seated at the back of the packed Church Hall. On the stage was a single chair and microphone. Sam leaned across and whispered "Did you remember to bring the EMF?"

Dean leaned into Sam. "Dude, I was packing dad's bag when I was 6, there's everything in here we could possibly need, so quit worrying."

Sam sighed and looked up as the stage was taken by an elderly grey haired woman.

"Good evening friends and visitors" All eyes turned to look at Sam and Dean.

"I would like to start tonight's meeting by welcoming back to the fold our dear friend John Hodson, best wishes and prayers are with you and Jenny.

Last weeks donations raised a further $150 towards the Church Hall roof fund. And last, but by no means least, our speaker tonight will be Heather Donovan."

A slim woman of average height with long brown hair walked onto the stage and seated herself on the chair. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, sitting completely still. Several moments passed before she looked up." I have a tall gentleman in his late 70s, with a full head of white hair and pale blue eyes. He's telling me his name is Zack." She looked out at the congregation. "Is anyone here for this gentleman?"She tilted her head to one side as if listening to someone "Oh, I do beg your pardon! He says his name is Jack."

A woman two rows in front of them leapt to her feet, raising her arm. "That's my uncle, my uncle Jack." she shouted."

"He has a message for you; he says that you have been struggling with a decision. He says to tell you that it is all right to let go of the past. It's time to move on, and he is holding a bunch of lilacs for you."

"Thank you, thank you so much." The woman gushed. " As you are all aware, I lost my William one year ago , and I have been finding the house to much for me, so I looked at a number of smaller properties and one I particularly liked had a lilac tree in the back garden"

Everyone murmured and clapped, and so the evening progressed.

Deans EMF remained quiet, and much to Sams amazement so had his brother.

Dean pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and checked the time. "Well." Dean sighed "That was a waste of valuable drinking time. Knew we should have waited outside till the end."

Sam chuckled to himself, he was surprised Dean had lasted this long. He was just about to get up when Heathers voice continued from the stage.

"Excuse me everyone it seems I have one more message."

"God, I thought she'd finished" Dean muttered under his breath.

"I have a young man..."

"She should be so lucky! Ouch!" Dean glared at Sam "What did you do that for?"

"Because you're being rude,"

Dean reached down to rub his ankle. "Well you don't have to kick so hard."

"Shush." Sam hissed.

"Heather continued. "He insists I pass on a private message." She stood up and looked to the back of the hall. "The message is for our visitors at the back. Please meet me outside." Invitation issued, she turned and left the stage.

Dean sniggered, "Better hurry Sam, you're never going to get a better offer."

Sam grabbed his arm "Your coming, I'm not going by myself."

"Ah… Little Sammy's scared." Dean teased, shoving Sam out the door.

"Am not! Just trying to save time repeating the whole conversation to you later."

"Sure, don't worry Sam I'll protect you." Dean teased as he jogged to catch up with Sam's longer stride.

"What do you think of Heathers reading?" Sam enquired, changing the subject.

"Come on Sam, the EMF has more chance of getting a reading than she ever has. Told you it would be a waste of time, most of these people have lived here all their lives. They know each others business inside out. I bet you couldn't fart round here without someone saying pardon!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam was saved from replying by Heathers arrival.

Having heard some, if not all of their conversation, she said, "I understand you are skeptical, most people have a hard time believing in things they cannot see and touch. I must admit we are a very forward thinking congregation."

"Lady, if we were any more forward thinking we'd be in the next century!" Dean gave her one of his patented glares.

"Please my friends and I need your help, come the hall should be empty now and we can all talk."

Six chairs had been place in a circle three were occupied, which left one each for Sam Dean and Heather. As they approached the three stood the eldest offered his hand. "Hello my name is Brian and this. Indicating the man next to him. Is John and Heathers sister, Sherry? Please take a seat, we have much to discuss and little time to waste."

Sam looked at Dean as they both sat down.

Dean decided to take the bull by the horns. "My brother and I are supernatural investigators and have been studying the mountain…"

"Stop! We know what you are and what you and your brother do lets not waste each others time." Brian held up his hand as Dean stood up.

"Sam we're leaving." Dean grabbed Sams arm.

"Sam, Dean, please! I'm sorry we seem to have got off on the wrong foot, can we all sit down and start again. As you are aware I'm psychic, have been since a child. What you may not be aware of is that so are Brian, John, and Sherry. We believe we were given these abilities for a reason and if you sit down we will tell you." Heather took her seat and watched as Dean dragged Sam to one side.

"Sam, I don't know what's going on here, but it gives me the creeps!" Dean was rubbing his hair in agitation.

"I get it Dean, but we came here to do a job and interview these people."

"Ok Sam, but if things get funny we're out of here."

Resuming their seats Sam asked. "Could you tell us how you know about us?"

Heather looked at her friends and sighed. "What I'm about to tell you may seem a bit strange, but I swear to you it is the truth. About a couple of months ago, we all started having strange dreams about the lights on the mountain. These dreams gradually became more detailed until we realized that what we thought of as lights are intelligent beings."

"So, what you're saying is the lights are what, Ghosts, spirits." Dean enquired.

"No no! You're missing the point, they aren't the dead remains of humans, and they are sentient beings in their own right." Brian explained.

"Whoa! What do these beings look like? Dean was feeling decidedly uneasy." He nudged the bag that had been under his chair so that it now sat between his and Sams; as far as he was concerned it paid to be too careful.

"I guess the best way to describe them is smoke, clouds of white smoke."

Before Dean was even consciously aware the bag was on his lap, his hand in the bag and wrapped around his favorite gun.

"So." Sam said resting his hand on Dean's arm. "Um... Brian is that what you saw on the mountain? "

"No... Not at first, not wanting to frighten me the being appeared as an old man, and asked me to go with him..."

"What! And you went just like that?" Dean couldn't believe how stupid people could be.

"I know it must appear strange to say the least, but all I can say is that I felt an overwhelming sense of peace and safety. Like when I enter the church. I walked home and only then discovered that I had been missing for 5 days. At first I remembered nothing, and then Heather and Sherry went missing .When they returned we sought each other out and discovered that we had all been having the same dreams .Had experienced the same urge to visit Brown Mountain. They also at first had no memories, but like me, gradually we are remembering. When John came back we all met up again, it was at this time we made a startling discovery. We had all been healed of various ailments. I have, or should now say, had Arthritis in my hands and feet. It made even the simplest task difficult. A particular bug bear of mine was having to wear Velcro shoes. As you can see." Brian held out his hands clenching and unclenching his fists. "All the joints are normal again and I have a full range of movement, I can even tie my laces again."

Glancing down Dean noticed the new lace up shoes. "Brian, we need more than your word that this uh… um..." Dean motioned forward and back with his hand. "Miraculous healing has taken place."

A quiet voice spoke. "My sister and I both have Scoliosis." Looking at Sam and Deans blank expressions, Sherry explained. "It's a curving of the spine which would have required painful surgery and physiotherapy. Since we came back our spines have straightened. Not overnight but gradually." Sherry stood and turned her back to them pulling her t shirt up. Her back was completely normal and there was no sign of surgical intervention.

Heather picked up a bag and held out to Sam. "In here are copies of our medical records and x-rays. My sister and I requested them a few days ago"

"And here are mine." Brian handed Sam a folder.

All eyes turned to John whose face had turned an interesting shade of red.

"My wife has noticed certain um… A certain improvement, and before you ask, no I'm not going to show you and I haven't any proof."

"That's ok John." Sam said quickly, before Dean could say anything embarrassing. He added Brian's file to the bag Heather had given him. "Have any of you remembered what happened while you were missing?"

Sam watched as the four looked at each other. "We were told to give you this." Heather opened her hand, on it nestled the twin to Deans amulet…

_Plea__se let me know if you want me to continue reviews mean so much. In the next ch Sam and Dean argue and a promise of protection is broken, and one of the brothers is hurt._


	3. Chapter 3

, CHAPTER 3 :- PUSHING

The walk back to the room had been uncomfortable, Sam once again looked at his brother, ever since they had left the meeting Dean had been silent and withdrawn. He had refused to speak to him. After storming out of the church he'd made straight for the Impala and turned the radio on full blast, effectively shutting Sam out. Deciding to give Dean space and time to calm down, Sam had taken the bags back to their room and was now working his way through the medical records. At first glance they seemed genuine, he soon hacked into the local hospital records and as he suspected, they were all unadulterated. Just what the hell were they dealing with? He hadn't a clue and what was more disturbing, he was sure Dean didn't either. Getting up he walked over to the window, moving the curtain carefully aside. He could just make out his brother through the fogged up car window, his head pressed to the steering wheel. Deciding to leave him a while longer, Sam put on a pot of coffee, knowing Dean would want a mug when he eventually came in. Taking his coffee he sat back on the chair, his thoughts drifted back to the last few moments in the church hall. _Heather had held out the amulet, "We were told to give you this." His brother had frozen, just staring at Heathers outstretched hand. Dean had gently picked up the amulet. It was an exact match to the one which hung round his neck, minus the leather cord._

Deans mind returned to the time his dad had given the amulet to him

_It was his eighteenth birthday, his dad having just returned from a hunt, had handed him a small brown leather pouch. "Happy birthday son." He'd pulled open the neck of the pouch and tipped the contents into his hand. A small gold coloured head with a funny face and horns sticking out the side, looped through a ring on the top was a leather cord._

"_Son I want you to wear this amulet at all times and you're never to take it off, that's an order Dean."_

_Dean knew that tone of voice, the drill sergeant, his response instinctive "Yes sir." _

_Dean studied the amulet, before slipping it over his head. _

"_Its for protection Dean." John's tone of voice softening ._

"_Yes, but protection from what?" Dean was curious to say the least. His father never did anything, without an ulterior motive._

"_Not now Dean." John picked up his bags and heading for his bedroom. Stopping in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "Look, I'm tired and I smell worse than Bobby's dogs. Get me a beer while I take a shower."_

_Dean got the message, the discussion was closed and as usual, Dean was left with more questions than answers._

As far as Dean was concerned, whenever he asked about the amulet it had always been, not now. It was obvious his dad was not going to tell him, so he had given up asking. Hours spent on the internet had revealed nothing further. So Dean had done what he'd been trained to do, not ask questions. His dad had obviously deemed the information need to know. So he accepted the gift and kept his promise never to remove it. Turning off the radio, he shut and locked the car door. Rolling his head to relieve the pain in his neck, which was threatening to turn into a tension headache. The motel door swung open at his touch, Sam obviously having left it open for him.

Sam looked up as Dean pushed the door open, his fingers stilled on the keys. "I've checked the medical files on the hospital data base. As far as I can tell they're genuine. At least we know that part wasn't a fabrication." Sam felt awkward, he needed to talk to his brother, but talking to Dean could be like trying to negotiate a mine field. Dean was obviously upset, but how to get him to talk about it? Particularly when his brother knew what he was up to. Dean was a master at evasion. He practiced regularly and had honed his skill till it had become second nature. Sam wasn't even sure that Dean was aware he did it anymore.

"Dean?"

"Not now Sam." He took off his jacket, dropping it on the end of the bed. Sitting down he removed his boots. He thought about what he'd just said, the irony not lost on him.

"Dean this is important…"

"I said not now!" Dean growled

"Dean, your amulet its important, we need to talk about it." Sam coaxed.

"Exactly Sam. MY amulet, not yours, and I dont want to talk about it so just drop it." Dean grabbed his duffle bag and headed to the bathroom, wanting to put an end to Sams questioning.

Sam caught the edge of the door before Dean could close it.

"Dean, we really need to talk about this, dad must have known about it." Sam didn't get any further

Dean grabbed the door from his hand " Back off Sam! I'm not dealing with this now."

"That's my whole point, you never deal with anything, you hide it, push it away, pretend it never happened. I get it, really I do, dad lied to you again…" Deans fist thudded into his left cheek, sending him staggering, tripping backwards over the chair and landing with a crash, hitting his head against the bedside table. The bathroom door slammed shut, the lock audibly engaged. Sam curled up on the floor cradling his left arm, eyes screwed shut in pain. He knew he was in trouble, there was no mistaking the sound of breaking bones. It was all his own fault, he knew better than to push Dean when he was upset. So what had he done? Pushed and pushed till his brother had snapped. Slowing his breathing in an effort to manage the pain, Sam carefully stood and eased himself on to the side of the bed. Undoing the cuff of his over shirt and pulling it back Sam noticed his arm was already swelling. Shit did it ever hurt! This was not something he could deal with on his own and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Dean. That left only one option, the local hospital. Picking up his wallet and keys he headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Sam suddenly felt ill, leaning against the wall of the motel, he was quite spectacularly sick. Oh great! Now he had to walk to the hospital, with his mouth tasting and breath smelling of puke!

Sonofabitch! Sam knew exactly which buttons to push to get a reaction from him. It wasn't as if he hadn't warned him, in fact Dean was sure he remembered issuing several warnings and as usual Sam had kept on pushing. [ In fact Right up until the time his fist connected with Sams face, he'd thought he was in control. How wrong that assumption had been. He didn't know who was more shocked, he or Sam. Dean had turned and slammed the door, locking it. Fighting down the red mist that had descended on him. Turning on the shower he thought he heard a crash and a thud, probably Sam taking his anger and frustration out on the furniture. Stripping and stepping under the almost too hot water, he let his head rest against the tiled wall, letting the water ease some of the anger and tension from his body. Trouble was Sam had hit the nail on the head, he'd been thinking the exact same thing. Sonofabitch had lied to him yet again, not to his face but by omission ,which Dean considered worse. His fathers lies and half truths had worked their insidious magic eating away at his trust and self-worth until Sam had borne the brunt of Deans accumulated anger and frustration. As he calmed down he felt sad and disappointed. Sad that his father had continuously lied to him and disappointed that he hadn't trusted him enough to unburden some of his many secrets. His fathers legacy had cost them dearly on more than one occasion, and had clearly contributed to tonight's screw up. "Ah well." Dean sighed there was no use hiding in the shower anymore, he had to bite the bullet, face Sam and apologize.

Sam carefully supported his arm trying to minimize the jostling His head seemed to have come out in sympathy, pounding in time to the throbbing in his arm. Not that he was a stranger to headaches. From the mild tension ones, to the truly spectacular vision headaches, which hurt so bad they made him feel sick. Just thinking about them made his stomach lurch again. Trying to distract himself, Sam thought back to the argument. Dean did not often erupt, but when he did, it was usually quite spectacular, but thankfully short lived. Sam hoped that by the time he returned, his brother would have calmed down enough, that he could admit he had been out of order. Living in such close and continual proximity, disagreements, arguments and the very occasional fight, were inevitable. There was an unspoken rule, that both would take time out, cool off and depending on the severity of the bust up, apologize, or never mention the incident again. His musings had distracted him long enough to reach the hospital. Opening the door he looked for and spotted the reception desk. A tall slim blond haired woman looked up from the file she was reading. "Can I help you?" She asked a smile on her face.

"Yes I tripped and fell, I think I might have broken my arm." Sam could not help thinking that she would have been just Deans type, tall, busty and blond. He giggled

The woman looked at him oddly. "Could you please fill out this paperwork and someone with be with you shortly." She handed him a clipboard and pen, indicating the waiting area.

Taking a seat he filled out the necessary paperwork, wondering how long he would have to wait before he was treated. He hoped it wasn't too long. He stood up to return the clipboard, his sight immediately greying out, he could feel himself falling and someone shouting for a doctor, then nothing.

Dressing slowly Dean realized he had stalled long enough, nothing for it but to face hurricane Sammy. He hoped the room wasn't to trashed, otherwise they would loose their deposit. Holding his breath he opened the door. Apart from an overturned and broken wooden chair the room appeared untouched, Sam nowhere in sight. Opening the front door, his nose was assaulted by the odour of vomit. Ugh! Make that a steaming puddle of vomit. Gross! Checking either side, he could see no sign of his brother, Sam obviously having taken himself off for a walk to cool down. Going back in and sitting on the bed, he found his boots and pulled them on. Picking up his watch from the bedside table he found that Sams wallet and keys were missing. Well Sam had obviously planned to be out for a while if he had taken his wallet, so Dean decided to watch some TV and wait up for him. The buzzing of the phone distracted him from his musings, checking the display he frowned, not recognising the number. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Dean?"

" Yes." Dean replied cautiously, "who is this?"

"Hello my name is Mary Morgan, I am calling from Memorial Hospital. We have a patient, Sam Warren, with your name and number as an emergency contact."

Dean jumped to his feet and began pacing "That's my brother! Is he ok? What's happened?" Dean was frantic, his hand clenched in agitation.

"He walked into the hospital a short while ago. He told the receptionist he'd tripped and thought his arm might be broken. Since arriving there have been certain complications."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Dean had already grabbed his wallet, keys and jacket and was making for the door, pulling it closed, he sprinted to the Impala.

**Hi thanks for reading, now that you have please review even if its only to say you like it or not. Lorraine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brown Mountain**

**C****hapter 4 Take my hand**

What the hell was he going to say to make this right? "Sorry?" Sorry somehow sounded so inadequate. When he'd thumped Sam, there had been no holding back, no pulling the punch, he'd meant it. His stomach lurched at the thought that he might have seriously hurt his brother. Neither of them was a stranger to injuries, cuts bruises sprains or broken bones, so if Sam thought his arm was broken then it more than likely was. How the hell did a punch to the face lead to a broken arm? He thought back to the noise hed heard while in the bathroom, the crash and thud… Sam must have fallen. His stomach lurched again, he swallowed convulsively, he didn't have time to be sick, he had to get to Sam, had to somehow make this right. Dammit! How had he let this happen, how had he let a moments anger, break a lifetimes promise of protection? A tapping on the impala's window pulled Dean from his introspection. Looking up he realized he was parked outside the hospital with no memory of driving there.

Heather Donovan stood by the car, bent slightly to peer at him through the window. "Dean I need to talk to you." She backed away to give him room to open the door. She knew this was not going to be an easy conversation especially when Dean found out what she had done

Locking the door and putting the keys in his pocket he turned to find Heather blocking his way. "Sorry I cant stop I just got a call from the hospital, Sams been hurt." He tried to step round her

"That's why Im here its about Sam." She placed a hand on his arm to stop him walking away. Sam was brought into the treatment room where I work, after collapsing in reception. I recognized him and stayed with him while he was x-rayed and had the head wound treated. Whilst we waited for his arm to be cast we talked, he asked if I still had the amulet. Not wanting to loose it after you gave it back; I put it on a chain round my neck. Sam asked if he could look at it and seeing no harm in the request I gave it to him. I swear if I'd known what was going to happen I would never have given it to him, you have to believe me I didn't know, truly I didn't

Dean could clearly see the anguish on her face. "Heather what are you talking about, has something happened to Sam. Please I need to know?" Crap this was going from bad to worse he thought to himself.

She looked up tears filling her eyes. "He. He's gone, Sams gone."

"What the hell are you talking about; you think this is a freakin joke!" Dean snarled pushing her away from him. "Get out of my way, Im going to find Sam." Woman s a freakin nutcase he thought as he walked away.

"He's not there , but if you want to waste time talking to the doctor and butting heads with security, then go ahead, I cant stop you." She watched as Dean stopped and turned towards her.

"Sonofabitch!" He yelled, striding up and down both hands holding the back of his head. Think Dean; come on think he said to himself. Getting angry with Heather wasn't going to work. In fact getting angry was what landed him in this situation in the first place. Stuffing his hands in his pockets so that they wouldn't accidentally end up round Heathers neck, he carefully schooled his features to hopefully reflect a calmer disposition, as he approached her. "Do you have any idea what's going on because I sure as hell dont."

"Enough to know that whatever "this" is, you and Sam have a major part to play."

"Look all I want to do is find Sam and…"

Dean's eyebrows rose almost into his hairline as understanding finally dawned on him. "What the hell are you talking about, you mean that …that thing somehow transported my brother up there?" he pointed in the general direction of Brown Mountain.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. Im not going to pretend I remember everything because I dont, but I do remember enough to know that you are needed. That you have a vital part to play. A role in a coming war that you and your brother are destined to fulfill."

"Shit!" He thought that with the death of the yellow eyed demon all the destiny crap had ended, apparently not. It followed them round like a bad smell

Heather frowned at him

"Well what do you expect? You spout some half assed notions about destiny and an amulet transporting my brother half way up a mountain and you expect me to drop everything and go God knows where with no proof... Come on what evidence do you have that Sam is up there, or that he's even still a…" He couldn't bring himself to utter the final word because to voice his fears might cause them to manifest.

Heather grabbed his hand "Dean I…" gasping she pulled her hand away as if she'd been burned. Looking from her hand to his face and back to her hand again. She blurted out, "oh my God he died!"

Dean stared at her, stared at his hand. "What? What did you say? His voice was faltering, heart rate picking up.

Heather carried on talking as if she had not heard him, a vacant expression on her face. The exact same look Sam had when having a vision. "He was stabbed in the back, he died in your arms, and you…you brought him back, you made a deal and sacrificed all but a year of your life for your brother's return."

"How do you know that?!" Shaking his head he tried to avoid her as she reached for him again. "No dont you touch me." He backed up trying to avoid her outstretched hand. "Stay away from me."

"Im so sorry I didn't mean…. sometimes it just happens, particularly if it is a very strong or recent memory."

Dean stared at Heather what could he say? He knew what he wanted to say, nothing, absolutely nothing. He wasn't like Sam he couldn't just open his mouth and let it all pour out. Years of conditioning had seen to that. His brother found it hard to break down the barriers and get under his skin and even then, he only usually succeeded after Dean was sufficiently drunk. Drunk enough, that he was not aware that he was talking and even if he was, would not remember it in the morning. Sam was wrong he always remembered. He chose to open up, to let Sam in, not always and not to everything. Some things, he could and would never talk about. But part of having his brother around was sharing, clothes, food and when absolutely necessary and he could no longer avoid it, his feelings.

"Do you have something that Sam touched recently?"

"What?"

"You want to know where Sam is? Sometimes when I touch an object I get an impression of where the person is."

Dean wracked his brain. "No all our stuff's in the motel."

"Then I'll have to touch you."

"What? No way! You keep your freaky shit to yourself." He held his hands up to ward her off. "Im going to find out what the hospital has to say." There was no way she was touching him again.

"Dean they will not be able to tell you anymore than I have, you will just be wasting time. Time that would be better spent" She pointed to the mountain, "up there with Sam, doing whatever it is you were brought here to do."

"We weren't brought here."

"No?" She watched the emotions and thoughts play across his face. Brows bunching in concentration eyes darting from her face to the mountain and back to her again, mouth opening and closing, his mind in turmoil.

"Ok." He sighed, mind made up. God he hated being manipulated, but what choice did he have. He needed to find Sam; he knew the whole situation was crazy, what the hell, his life had been little else since he was four; crazy had to be written into his DNA. Decision made he held out his hand. "Please if you can tell me anything, where he is, how Im to find him…"He looked at her, smiling uncertainly. Although I think it only fair to warn you that my mind has a triple x rating. There's some pretty naughty…" he looked at her a sheepish grin on his face, hand rubbing the back of his head. "Well dont say I didn't warn you."

**Thank you for reading please take the time to review. Even if its only to say if you like it or not. Lorraine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brown Mountain **

**Chapter 5** **HIGH DEF, SURROUND SOUND VERSION**

Dean once again settled the heavy bag on his shoulder, hearing the comforting metallic clank of nearly every conceivable weapon from their arsenal. Holding the torch in his mouth, he studied the map that Heather had given him; after hed made it plain he was going alone. It looked like he had another hour**'**s worth of hiking ahead before he would be in the general area where the others had gone missing. Dean sighed and continued walking. He hated going into situations unprepared and he was certainly not prepared for whatever he was going to step into this time. He had no reservation about finding Sam; he just didn't like taking chances with his brother. All he could hope for was that Heather's information was correct.

There was now no doubt in Dean's mind that she knew things—had access to things she had no right knowing and memories that had made him downright uncomfortable. But what choice did he have if he wanted to get Sam back and finish this case?

He thought back to Heather's psychic reading.

_She had told him he would need to focus all his thoughts on his brother and to think of nothing else. So he had held out his hand and tried to put his fears and anxiety to the back of his mind__in order to concentrate solely on his brother. He watched as the glazed__ far away look settling on her face. First, she told him she could see a white room and that Sam appeared to be asleep. Then suddenly, she had squeezed his hand and her eyes had snapped wide open. He had tried to pull back__his hand when he felt an intense pain in his head__ and then without warning, he was sharing the vision. Sam was lying in a white bed and a stranger's hand was resting on his head. As if sensing the hunter's 'presence'__ the man had looked up, locking his__disquieting blue eyes with__Dean's before he smiled and said,__"Come, your brother needs you__ Come. All your questions will be answered." The movie in his mind had then changed to show the mountain, a trail__ and an unusually shaped tree before abruptly ending. Opening eyes he had not realized were closed__ he found himself with his head resting in Heather__**'**__s lap, with absolutely no idea how it had gotten there. "Whoa! Awkward!"_

_She had looked at him__ concern clearly written on her face. "Are you all right?"_

_He sat up scrubbing his hands over his face__ "Yeah, Im fine. Is that what it's like for you all the time? Or did I just get lucky with the High Def Surround Sound version? Because I gotta tell you__ that sucked—out freakin__**'**__ loud— with bells on!"_

Four hours and three Tylenol later he still had the mother of all headachesand to add to the misery his nose had started to bleed. It began as a small drip that gradually increased to a more worrisome steady trickle. _"Suck it up__ Winchester!"_ he thought to himself as he increased the pressure of his fingers on his nose and spat out another mouthful of blood.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

Dean nearly gave himself whiplash as he spun round to face the owner of the voice.

Hand snaking to his waistband, he pulled his gun and took aim. Before him stood the man from the vision.

"That won't work on me," the stranger smiled pointing to Dean's weapon "And neither will anything else in that impressive arsenal you carried up here. I have no intention of hurting you, quite the opposite in fact."

"Look dude I dont know what you think you're . . . AHHH!" Dean couldn't help the cry that exploded past his lips as his headache went from excruciating to blinding white hot agonising pain. He was dimly aware of dropping the gun, of blood pouring down his face and neck. Grabbing his head Dean squeezed his eyes tightly shut and breathed in shallow gasps in a desperate attempt to contain his pain. His legs suddenly refused to support him and gave way, his knees thudding into the hard ground.

"Dean listen to me—you need to let me help you. I'm going to take you to Sam."

Dean was vaguely aware of arms sliding behind his knees and shoulders, of being lifted, his head settling against something warm and soft He felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

------------------------------------

Awareness came slowly, two different voices urging him to wake up, a pressure on his shoulder, shaking, a reinforcement of the verbal command to wake up.

"Sam can you open your eyes?" came a softly spoken male voice he didn't recognize.

"Come onboy." Now it was a different voice, rough and insistent, also male.

"Raph, dont be so impatient." The softly chiding voice chimed again "You can see he's trying."

"Well, perhaps he should try a bit harder."

"You have something better to do?"

"I might have"

"So, after waiting all this time, you suddenly have something else to do, somewhere else you would rather be? I dont think so."

"I didn't say I did, I said I might have."

Sam decided it was about time he made his presence known. Opening his eyes he blinked several times to clear his vision.

"About time—hey, Mikey, he's awake."

The young hunter rolled his head in the direction of the voice and met the most startling pair of blue eyes and what could only be described as one of the most handsome faces he had ever seen. Blond shoulder length wavy hair, straight nose and full lips completed the picture. He reminded him of a young Brad Pitt.

"Hello Sam, my name's Raph and the not so handsome one to your right is Mikey." He nodded towards the other man. Turning his head to the right, Sam's gaze fell on yet another extraordinarily handsome man—a brown-haired, green-eyed, version of Raph. Placing a warm hand on Sam's forehead, Raph asked "Sam, what is the last thing you remember?"

Sam's face scrunched up in concentration as he wracked his brain for the answer to the question. He remembered the argument with Dean, walking to the hospital, the x-rays and Heather. She had been there talking to him. He also remembered asking to see the other amulet. He was unaware that he had given his memories voice until he noticed the two men nodding their agreement and understanding.

"Whats going on, where am I?" Sam sat up looking around anxiously his head whipping from side to side as he searched for Dean. He didn't see him, and his brother—no matter how annoyed—would never leave him alone if he was hurt. Oh God, now he remembered. Dean had not known he was hurt, he had hidden the injury, had slipped out of the motel while his brother was in the shower. Sam suddenly slipped sideways as his vision blurred and pain lanced across the back of his head. "Whoa!"

"Easy there young man." Raph grabbed the young man's shoulders and eased him back onto the bed. "Don't want to undo all my hard work do you?" He placed a cool cloth on Sam's forehead.

"You're a doctor, so Im in hospital?" Sam asked, for the first time taking in his surroundings, his brow furrowing in confusion. The men didn't look or sound like any doctors Sam had ever come across, and this place sure didn't look like any hospital in which he had ever stayed. Everything was white—the walls, the ceiling; even the clothing Raph and Mikey wore. Strange. Very strange.

"The amulet you were given brought you here But it's not a hospital and Mikey and I are certainly not doctors." At the overly handsome man's words, Sam again tried to sit up. "Look I have to get back My brother—he's got to be looking for me."

Raph placed a restraining hand on Sam**'**s shoulder. "Sam when the amulet brought you here you had a broken arm and a fractured skull. You were bleeding internally. A few more minutes and the damage would have been irreparable, even for me."

Sam stared at him absolutely stunned He pulled his arm from under the sheet and flexed it There was no pain. Pulling up his sleeve he found no swelling or discolouration either. "What the hell's going on? Just how long have I been here, because there's no way you can fix a broken arm in a few days?!" Sam scooted up the bed so that his back rested against the headboard.

"You're quite right," Mikey said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Raph didn't heal you in a few days. He healed you instantly, the moment you arrived If he had not you would have died."

Sam sat shaking his head mouth opening and closing, his brain failing to come up with a suitable response. "H . . . How, I mean, what's going on?" Sam was thoroughly confused.

Raph looked at him kindly "I'll explain everything as soon as your brother wakes up."

HUGE THANKS TO VANESSA FOR THE BETA WORK.

PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD. LORRAINE


End file.
